La celestina de la clandestinidad
by fascinating melody
Summary: Lily Evans está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por su mejor amiga: hasta ayudarla a conseguir al chico de sus sueños. ¿Cuánto tardará en darse cuenta de que ambas sueñan con el mismo príncipe azul?


La celestina de la clandestinidad

_¡Hola! Llevaba ya mucho tiempo queriendo empezar un fic yo solita y, cómo se me ocurrió una idea de repente, a ver que os parece. Supongo que no será demasiado larga (tal vez unos diez capítulos) aunque no puedo asegurar nada. Quien sabe, a lo mejor me siguen viniendo ideas y decido alargarlo... Pero, por ahora, os dejo con el primer capítulo que espero os guste. _

Lógicamente yo no soy J.K Rowling, ya que en ese caso no hubiera ASESINADO CRUELMENTE a TODOS los MERODEADORES.

Capítulo 1:

Los alumnos de sexto curso de Hogwarts abandonaban en aquel momento la clase de runas, una interminable colección de símbolos y códigos. Afuera, a través de la ventana, se veía la danza de miles de pequeños copos blancos en su viaje hacia el suelo. El ambiente estaba helado y las frías paredes de piedra del colegio no contribuían a atrapar el calor.

El aula estaba ya vacía cuando la chica pelirroja soltó la pluma y dio por terminados sus apuntes. Estiró los dedos en un vano intento por devolverles la circulación y se apresuró a recoger su montaña de libros. Se despidió con una encantadora sonrisa del anciano profesor y se alejó rápidamente por uno de los largos pasillos que llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor.

Sólo el eco de sus pasos rompía el silencio hasta que empezó a oír unas voces no muy lejanas. Esperanzada, la joven apretó el paso y, al doblar una esquina, pudo ver por fin dos espaldas que se alejaban. Recorrió a prisa la distancia que les separaba y sonrió al comprobar que las dos figuras se habían detenido para esperarla.

- ¡Hola Lily! Pensábamos que ya habías salido de clase, - le saludó uno de los chicos mientras sonreía inocentemente. Peter Pettigrew era, aunque de su misma edad, bastante más bajo que el resto de los chicos del curso y su cara redonda con sonrojados mofletes contribuía a darle un aspecto más infantil. Sin embargo sus pequeños ojos oscuros brillaban con una extraña malicia típica de los Merodeadores.

Lily le devolvió la sonrisa mientras explicaba:

- Estaba acabando de anotar unas cuantas cosas antes de que se me olvidase para los deberes. Que es lo que deberías estar haciendo tu, en vez de probar nuevos hechizos para lanzar tus aviones de papel.

El muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras miraba el suelo arrepentido. Su compañero, sin embargo, parecía estar pasándolo en grande ya que soltaba sonoras carcajadas ante el mal trago que estaba pasando su amigo.

- Pero bueno Lily, ¡la duda ofende! ¡Si Peter tiene memoria de elefante! Es capaz de respirar, probar nuevos hechizos, escuchar y memorizar a la vez. Ya me dirás tú para qué le hacen falta los apuntes.

Lily se giró hacia el bromista luciendo una radiante sonrisa que al chico le encantó y le devolvió, a su vez, una de sus más seductoras sonrisas.

Peter, algo incómodo con la situación, interrumpió el intercambio de sonrisas con un ligero carraspeo.

- Yo me voy corriendo a la biblioteca que mi memoria no es eterna.- Se disculpó y, tras despedirse de ambos, giró por el siguiente pasillo a la derecha.

- ¡A la izquierda!- le advirtió Lily mientras el chico se perdía tras la esquina.

Peter volvió tras sus pasos y se despidió de nuevo mientras se iba hacía la izquierda, alegando que cualquiera se podía perder con tanto pasillo en un lugar hecho tan a mala leche.

Los otros dos siguieron de frente, riéndose durante un buen rato del ingenioso comentario de Pettigrew. Cuando se extinguió la risa, comenzaron una conversación sobre nada en particular que fluía con increíble facilidad. Lily observaba disimuladamente al chico. No podía evitar preguntarse cómo habían llegado hasta allí. Suponía que la principal razón era que ambos habían madurado. Se habían acabado las constantes discusiones, los estúpidos desacuerdos y las bromas pesadas; en el fondo era un alivio aunque siempre se echaba un poco de menos la antigua costumbre... Luego se habían ignorado durante un tiempo, temiendo que si se dirigiesen la palabra se rompiera aquel extraño hechizo de paz y tranquilidad. Sin embargo, habían empezado a conversar de vez en cuando ya que iban juntos a muchas clases y, olvidándose del pasado, ahora se llevaban bastante bien. Aunque no lo admitiría en un millón de años para Lily era fantástico ser amiga de James Potter.

Entre risas y bromas, continuaron su camino hacia la Sala Común. Se acercaban ya a su destino cuando Lily se decidió por abordar un tema al que llevaba un rato dando vueltas. Se giró hacia los grandes ojos avellana y, sin perder la sonrisa, preguntó:

- ¿Qué vas a hacer el sábado en Hogsmeade, James?

El chico intentó disimular su sorpresa ante aquella proposición indirecta. No se esperaba para nada eso de Lily. Si la joven había dejado una cosa clara desde que empezaron a hablar es que no quería nada con él. No eran nada más que amigos. Sólo amigos. Punto y final. Y, aunque al principio le fue difícil aceptarlo, ahora estaba convencido de que era mejor ser amigo de Lily Evans que no ser nada.

Al ver la duda del moreno, Lily comprendió su error y se apresuró en explicarle el significado verdadero de aquellas palabras.

- Bueno, había pensado que tal vez querrías venir un rato con nosotras. Gemma y yo pensábamos ir a las Tres Escobas.

Pero esta aclaración sólo consiguió confundir aún más a James, si es que eso era posible...

- ¿Cómo? ¿Los tres juntos?- Eso era algo nuevo para él. Cuando salía lo hacía con una única chica, con sus tres amigos o en una panda grande con mucha gente. Eso de un trío no le sonaba demasiado bien aunque enseguida comprendió que podría pasarlo bien. Su relación con Gemma, una de las mejores amigas de Lily, era bastante buena. Era una chica elegante y extrovertida y supuso que les haría reír mucho en el bar. Además, era una ocasión perfecta para conocer a Lily fuera del colegio y pasar más tiempo con ella. Le agradaba la compañía de la pelirroja y pasar una tarde con ella no sería tortura...ni mucho menos...

Lily, viendo que el chico no respondía, aclaró:

- Oye si tienes planes o no te apetece no pasa nada. Gemma me dijo que hacía mucho que no te veía y le hubiese gustado charlar un rato contigo pero...

- No claro que no. Vamos, que estaría bien,- interrumpió James rápidamente. Ya no tenía dudas: le apetecía estar un rato con Gemma. Y, si encima venía Lily, pues mejor que mejor.

Lily sonrió ampliamente, muy orgullosa de sí misma. Ya se imaginaba la alegría de su amiga.

- ¡Genial! ¿Nos vemos allí a las seis, entonces?

- Las seis me viene bien.- Mintió James mientras se recordaba que tendría que decirle a Sirius que sería mejor aplazar la broma de los Slytherin hasta el sábado siguiente. Estaba seguro de que su amigo lo entendería.

- ¡Pues entonces hasta mañana!

James ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado al retrato de la dama gorda. Lily entró enseguida a la sala común y el chico la observó mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos en dirección a su dormitorio. Por alguna razón, estaba radiante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, estrellándose contra la pared.

- ¡Gemma! ¡Adivina qué!- exclamó Lily mientras entraba corriendo y daba otro portazo tras de sí.

Sin embargo, sólo encontró una habitación vacía. Al parecer, sus amigas habían salido aunque supuso que volverían pronto. Se sentó en una de las camas, incapaz de quedarse quieta mientras esperaba su regreso.

Cuando Gemma se enterase de lo que acababa de hacer por ella, le estaría agradecida de por vida. Siempre y cuando...

Un sollozo ahogado interrumpió sus pensamientos y Lily se acercó en silencio al lugar de donde provenían. Pegó la oreja a la puerta cerrada del baño y comprobó que, en efecto, al otro lado había alguien llorando.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta pero no hubo señales de vida. Estaba apunto de llamar de nuevo cuando oyó como descorrían el pestillo y la puerta se abrió lentamente. El espectáculo y el estado del baño eran lamentables. Encima de las baldosas y alrededor de las papeleras había cientos de clinex usados además de sus respectivos paquetes vacíos. Por ahí tirados también había unos cuantos envoltorios de caramelos y de chocolate, algunos medio mordisqueados, y un tarro medio lleno de helado de dulce de leche. El aspecto de la chica que había abierto la puerta era más o menos igual de penoso. Su pelo castaño con reflejos caoba que le llegaba prácticamente por la barbilla y que solía estar siempre liso y peinado estaba ahora hecho un desastre. Algunos mechones se habían mojado de lágrimas y se le pegaban a la frente y las mejillas mientras que su pequeña nariz respingona estaba húmeda y roja.

- ¿Alexia?- Lily se acercó a su amiga y esta aprovechó el reconfortante contacto para empezar a llorar de nuevo a lágrima viva. Estuvieron allí abrazadas durante un buen rato y Lily sospechaba que su amiga jamás se hartaría de llorar. Sin embargo, esperó pacientemente hasta que por fin la joven se tranquilizó y cesó el llanto.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sorbiendo ruidosamente, Alexia se dejó caer sobre el suelo del baño y agarró otro clinex. Lily se sentó a su lado y esperó a que diera comienzo el relato, colocando un brazo sobre el hombro de su amiga en señal de apoyo.

Los ojos de Alexia, normalmente alegres y vivos de un intenso azul océano, estaban ahora llorosos y rojizos, además de muy hinchados. Lily adivinó que llevaba llorando ya un buen rato y se preguntó el motivo, aunque ya imaginaba una posibilidad...

- David dice que... no estamos nunca... juntos,- Lily captó tan sólo algunas palabras de la explicación de la joven pero fueron suficientes para confirmar sus sospechas.- Y que... que... es mejor que lo dejemos. Por lo menos durante un tiempo.

Al admitir sus penas en voz alta, Alexia volvió a estallar en llanto y gruesas lágrimas de cocodrilo continuaron resbalando hasta su barbilla, desde donde goteaban al suelo.

- Será cerdo.- Murmuró Lily mientras estrechaba a su amiga con fuerza y se perdía en sus propios pensamientos.

Alexia Wilson y ella se conocían desde que ambas empezaron su primer curso en Hogwarts aunque su verdadera amistad no había surgido hasta mediados de tercero. Eran muy buenas amigas y, junto con Gemma, formaban un grupo inseparable. Sin embargo era bien sabido por muchos que, de las tres, Alexia siempre había sido la más popular y extrovertida. Aunque nunca se olvidaba de sus verdaderas amistades, se la podía ver de vez en cuando con las cabezas huecas de su curso, mientras que Lily y Gemma preferían mantenerse alejadas de los estúpidos comentarios de las chicas más populares. Al crecer, Alexia también había desarrollado una extraña habilidad para elegir siempre a los chicos menos... adecuados y, normalmente, la cosa no acababa bien.

David Robinson no era una excepción. Sus compañeros de Slytherin le admiraban por su reputación de don Juan (casi tan formidable como la del mismísimo Sirius Black) y entre el resto de los estudiantes se le despreciaba por su costumbre de aprovecharse de más de una chica. Gemma y Lily habían llegado a la conclusión de que los clarísimos ojos del chico habían hipnotizado a su amiga, ya que no encontraban otra razón por la que ésta saldría con un Slytherin.

Al principio la cosa no había ido mal del todo. Se veían a menudo por los pasillos y en clase y durante las primeras semanas, hubo muchos que pensaron que lo suyo acabaría funcionando. Según pasaba el tiempo, sin embargo, se vieron obligados a estar juntos cada vez menos ya que los sitios donde podían quedar eran limitados. Las mesas del comedor de Gryffindor y Slytherin, que en otros casos hubieran sido los lugares de reunión predilectos, estaban descartados. Debido a la rivalidad entre leones y serpientes, los demás estudiantes se negaban a comer en la misma mesa que alguien de la otra casa. Lily recordaba como, en un principio, la pareja había ignorando las críticas y rumores a su costa. Pero también se acordaba perfectamente del día en que, llevando poco más de un mes saliendo, la pelirroja había vuelto a su habitación para encontrar el baño en un estado similar al de hoy. En esa ocasión la excusa de David para dejar a Alexia había sido que, debido a su mala reputación por estar saliendo con una Gryffindor, sus "amigos" amenazaban con darle la espalda. Vaya amigos, pensó Lily mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a la joven y volvía a la realidad del baño.

- De todas formas, ese cabrón no te merecía, - intentó animarla. Los sollozos de Alexia se hicieron más prolongados y Lily se dio cuenta de que sería conveniente un cambio de estrategia.

- Bueno, tranquila. Ya veras como todo se soluciona, - volvió a decir. Aunque ella era la primera que no tenía ningún interés en que volviese con David, odiaba ver a su amiga tan deprimida.

- ¿Cómo la otra vez?- preguntó la castaña entre sollozos.

- Claro. Seguro que lo arregláis.- Ni siquiera Lily sabía a ciencia cierta qué había pasado durante su última reconciliación. Un día, se había encontrado a Alexia soltera y desconsolada y, a la mañana siguiente, morreándose con David por el pasillo. Supuestamente el chico se había disculpado alegando que era una pena que sus amigos no entendiesen lo que era el amor. Por alguna razón, a Lily todo eso le sonaba a cuentos chinos. Había algo en esa víbora que no le gustaba ni un pelo aunque no hubiese sabido cómo decírselo a Alexia.

- Vale. ¿Parece que he estado llorando?- Su amiga se había puesto en pie de un salto y se miró al espejo, salvando a la pelirroja el mal trago de tener que admitir su actual aspecto.- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Qué espanto!

Lily se levantó también y se colocó a su lado delante del espejo. Tan sólo se parecían en altura... y en el blanco de los ojos. La una con el pelo largo, ondulado y pelirrojo; la otra, corto, liso y castaño. Los ojos esmeralda y el profundo océano...

- ¿Adónde vas?- preguntó al reflejo de Alexia.

- Pues a que me dé un rato el aire. A ver si me despejo. Y, de paso, si veo a David le dejo un par de cosas claras.

- ¿Estás cabreada con él?

- Supongo que debería estarlo pero no lo consigo. Él tiene sus motivos, ¿sabes? Sólo que aún no se ha dado de cuenta de que no tiene razón.- Sentenció Alexia mientras se arreglaba el pelo y la cara con un conjuro.- ¿Así mejor?

La otra asintió.

- Genial. Entonces te veo luego.

Alexia se acercaba ya a ala puerta de la habitación cuando Lily recordó su precia euforia.

- Por cierto. ¿Has visto a Gemma?

- Que va... no la veo desde la hora de comer, ¿por?

Como única respuesta, la pelirroja sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Potter?- adivinó su amiga.

La sonrisa de Lily se hizo aún más grande.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bueno... pues eso es todo por ahora. ¿Qué os parece? Cualquier review para animarme a continuar o exigirme que me dedique a otra cosa es bienvenido. Un saludo.


End file.
